Jupiter
Jupiter is a fire engine of the Pontypandy Fire Service. It is driven to emergencies mostly by Fireman Sam, though the other firefighters have driven it as well. Description The pride of the Pontypandy Fire Service, Jupiter is always on hand to attend all manner of disasters. Expertly driven by Sam and the crew, Jupiter is a welcome sight to anyone in trouble. Always clean and shiny, Jupiter's bright red paintwork and flashing blue lights are a clear sight that help is on the way. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter *Camping *Sam's Day Off *What Goes Up *Steele Under Par *Blow Me Down *Poorly Penny * Pontypandy Pioneers *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Lighthouse Lock Out *To Outfox a Fox *The Return of Norman-Man *Heroes of the Storm *The Break Up Episodes Penny drove Jupiter *Deep Trouble for Sam *Ice Cold in Pontypandy (Reversing only) *The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Ellie drove Jupiter *Fiery Football *Big Top Norman Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Jupiter *Castles and Kings *Shape Up and Shine Episodes Chief Fire Officer Boyce drove Jupiter *Boyce will be Boyce Trivia Series 1-4 *Jupiter was based on a Bedford TK fire engine. *the lockers contained various random equipment: **a hose-reel in the first (occasionally other equipment such as a gas detector). **a CO2 extinguisher in the second and various chimney kits. **in the third, they contained an axe on the one side and a rope and a tire repair kit on the opposite *the pump bay contained a hose-reel switch, two main jet outlets, two rolls of lay-flat hose and a nozzle. *the left side lockers were only used in Snow Business and Flat Tyre. *Jupiter's call sign was "Jupiter 999". Series 5-9 *Jupiter is now loosely based on a Volvo FL6. *Since the 2005 series, the lockers in Jupiter now contain various items: **on the right, the hoses, the main pump bay and the extinguishers **on the left, the hoses, the jaws of life, another pump bay, and a bucket of sand **at the rear is the elevating ladder controls and a short extension ladder *In the original series, the siren was in the more traditional style that we hear today. In series 5, they became two toned and in series 6, the two tones were electronic. *Jupiter has two blue revolving roof lights and two flashing lights on either side of the grille. *Apart from Sam; Elvis, Penny Chief Fire Officer Boyce have also driven Jupiter to emergencies on many occasions. Steele has also driven it in some of the story books from 1990's. *Jupiter used to have a number plate registration J 999, until it was removed from 2003 on-wards along with the other vehicles in the series for unknown reasons. *Between Seasons 1 and 4, Jupiter had four wheels. Since Season 5, it has had six. *In season 6, Jupiter's front was modified and the striping at the rear was reversed. *Jupiter's elevating ladder has a water cannon for putting out fires from above. *Jupiter is parked in the second bay of the New Fire Station. Series 10 *Jupiter has three noticeable upgrades: the new fire service logos painted on, new flashing blue lights at the front and the same touch screen system as the Map-screen 700 fixed into the cab. *Station Officer Steele finally gets to drive Jupiter. *The logos on the cab are phosphorescent (can glow in darkness). *Arnold and Jerry Lee are the only ones who have yet to drive Jupiter. Gallery Sam Driving Jupiter.jpg|Sam driving Jupiter in the original series File:Rogh.jpg File:Norman'sPitfall51.png S4.jpeg|Series 4 promotional shot File:Norman'sPitfall47.png File:Norman'sPitfall58.png File:Norman'sPitfall55.png File:Norman'sPitfall59.png File:Norman'sPitfall60.png File:Old Jupiter Lockers.jpg|Old Jupiter Lockers File:Old Jupiter Outlets and hosereel switch.jpg|Old Jupiter outlets, pressure lever and hose reel switch File:Hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker File:Middle locker.jpg|Middle locker File:Gas detector in hose reel locker.jpg|Hose reel locker with a gas detector in instead File:Jupiter using hard suction hose.jpg|Jupiter using hard suction hose File:Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter and Sam, from 2003 to 2008 .jpeg|Jupiter 2003-2008 File:J.jpg|Jupiter in CGI File:Js8.jpg File:Jupiter 2.png File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Jupiter and the Pontypandy Fire Brigade File:Jupiter's hose outlets.png|Water tank outlets File:Jupiter preparation.png|Preparation File:Jupiter locker bucket of sand.png|A locker with a bucket of sand File:Jupiter locker.png|One of the lockers File:Jupiter locker cream band fire extinguisher.png|One of the lockers with a cream band fire extinguisher File:Elvis driving Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter File:Jupiter_and_flood.png|Jupiter driving trough the flooded streets File:Fire station bays.png|Jupiter & Venus about to exit from the new Fire Station Arnold turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Arnold onboard Jupiter File:CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency Space Train main.png|Jupiter in pursuit of the burning train File:Jupiter's bassis.jpg|Jupiter's Original Basis File:Jupiter'sNewBasis.jpg|Jupiter's current basis Roj.png Romj.png Wm.png imagejjj.jpg Ellie turns on Jupiter's siren.png|Elvis and Ellie onboard Jupiter File:C.K52.PNG|Jupiter in Castles and Kings File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_10.30.32_pm.png|Promo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles used in an emergency Category:Vehicles used on land Category:Fire Service Vehicles